


Is that my shirt?

by ZapBaggo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapBaggo/pseuds/ZapBaggo
Summary: Reposting.  Hope you all enjoy. <3





	Is that my shirt?

Dark bags were displayed under his eyes, hair up in a loose pony-tail, dark strings falling from it here and there, and he was looking like the definition of sleep-deprived. It had been another long day at the office, another intense trial that he had nearly lost, but all his hard work managed to pay off in the end. Everything hurt; his head, his feet, his entire body was throbbing and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep away the pain.

After, of course, ensuring that he would speak to Angelica first, considering the fact that she had threatened him the last time he had fallen into a deep slumber without talking to her first. He knew that it was a half-hearted threat, more likely just humor between them, but Angelica truly did scare him at times (not that he would admit), so he would make sure to speak to her with haste.

Angelica.

She was the stars to his sky, the moon of his life, an angel sent to him from the Heaven’s above.

It was new, what they had, and he didn’t know exactly how to proceed over it at first. He had made his decision, between the two sisters when he had been asked, he had expected to pick Eliza, he had locked eyes with her, was slowly moving to reach for her, when his lips said the first name that came to mind. The hurt that had flashed through her eyes, that beautiful eyes, still haunted his memory, but the smile on Angelica’s face had been absolutely worth it. It had lit up the entire room, and he would be damned if he let her get away from him. That had been weeks ago, and he remembered it as though it had happened just yesterday. Seeing her made his day, made his night, she made his everything, she /was/ his everything.

They weren’t married, not yet, that would be taking place next week. Her father had hesitated with giving the immigrant his blessing, having been informed of the conflict between the three of them, but when Angelica wanted something, she would be getting it. He had gotten a firm handshake from Mr. Schuyler, and the blessing for their marriage. Eliza still hadn’t spoken a word towards either of them, no matter how hard he tried to fix things, to begin a friendship of some sort. It would take time for her, he knew that.

Finally, after what felt like hours of riding home, he was finally stepping through the threshold, and into what he called home. Angelica hadn’t properly moved in yet, not until they were married, but that wasn’t stopping her from spending the night with him.

He heard her before he saw her, she was fumbling around in the kitchen, candlelight shining upon her, making her look like an angel with that golden glow caressing her skin. Her beauty always seemed to take his breath away, the way her intelligence and wit always matched him; they were perfect together, two puzzle pieces that were finally matched together to complete the picture.

And then his eyes drifted down towards her attire, taking in exactly what she was wearing.

“Is that my shirt?”

He questioned softly, slowly beginning to forget how exhausted he had been, forgetting all about the sleep that he had craved getting. “It is. I hope you don’t mind.” Little vixen, she knew exactly what she was doing, and it was killing him.

He was across the room before he could even take note of what he was doing, arms comfortably looping around her waist as he pulled her against his body.

“You look so much better in it than I ever could.” He murmured, lips pressing down on hers for a moment, slowly growing desperate for her touch.

“I know for a fact it would look even better on your bedroom floor.”

She was going to be the death of him, and he would proudly accept that kind of demise.


End file.
